


10-62

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [147]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: The police receive a call about a 10-62 in progress; they send the right man for the job.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	10-62

Madara was very seriously contemplating how hard it could be to kick in his own door when he was unexpectedly distracted by the red and blue flashing lights suddenly dancing across the painted wood. Drunk as he was he found himself more fascinated than curious, which kept him in place long enough for a set of heavy footsteps to approach from behind.

“We received a call about an adult male attempting to break in to this domicile,” the man behind him said. “I’m afraid I need you to step away from the door.”

As a law abiding citizen Madara of course moved to follow orders right away. Unfortunately his balance was not at its best and his feet tangled together, sending him crashing backwards until strong arms caught him. Madara almost purred at the sensation of being held between so much warm muscle.

“Goodness, someone’s had a bit to drink.”

“Hey!” Indignant, though he couldn’t quite say why, Madara spun to poke a finger in the other man’s chest. Then he stopped as his blurry eyes took in the distinctive uniform under his finger. “Hey mister policeman, I don’t want no trouble! Just- just trying to go home and sleep it off. Like you’re supposed to. I did good, I left my keys behind so I wouldn’t drink and drive! But then I couldn’t get inside without them, you know?”

“I suppose Izuna drove you home?”

That caught his attention. How would a stranger know his brother’s name? Madara tilted his head back enough to squint at the blurry face before him until it came in to focus. Then he grinned.

“Hashiramaaaaaaa!”

“Evening, love.” His husband greeted him with a warm smile.

“Wh’t’re you doing here?”

“Like I said, we got a call about a man trying to break in. When they repeated the description everyone knew it had to be you so they let me respond even though I’m not supposed to be in this area tonight.” His eyes panned upwards to the mess of snarled black that passed for hair on Madara's head, his most distinctive feature and a source of fascination for many of Hashirama's coworkers.

Curiously, he let out the hiccup that bubbled up and then asked, “Are you gonna arrest me? Ooh, that sounds kinky.”

“No,” his husband laughed. “I thought I’d let you in with my keys so you could sleep it off.”

“Hmph. Fine. You…you should come inside and _tuck me in_.” Madara leaned forward until he fell against Hashirama's chest, fiddling with the front of the uniform he looked so good in. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time they made interesting use of the baton or handcuffs that he carried with him on patrol.

To his utter disappointment, however, Hashirama only groaned like he was in pain and made no move to go in. “You know I can’t right now. Go to sleep, love, and I’ll make sure there’s water and a good breakfast waiting for you when you wake up.”

Madara glared at him before spinning with great dignity and marching towards the house. What a prude. He didn’t want breakfast, he wanted to be drilled in to the mattress until he screamed. But whatever. If he couldn’t have a horny husband to pin him down then he could at least use his own hand and send a few naughty pictures to punish the other man for denying him. He didn’t realize his mistake until he reached the door and the handle failed to turn, cracking his nose against the wood when his muddled brain didn’t catch on quick enough.

“Still can’t get inside without your keys, huh?” Hashirama asked.

“No.” Madara rubbed at his nose and sulked.

“Do you want me to let you inside?”

“Yes.”

Arms wrapped themselves around him, one holding tight to his waist while the other worked a set of keys in to the lock and turned it. Then both of them hugged him back against a sturdy chest.

“Sleep well, alright? Try to make it to the bed instead of the couch.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Madara grunted, struggling with the knob until the door finally opened. When he looked back over his shoulder Hashirama was wearing a heated look that made him fumble his steps.

“Can’t I?” he asked.

When he turned away to go back to his patrol car it was with a knowing wink and his chest puffed out like he knew exactly how good he looked in that uniform and for just a few seconds Madara very seriously considered following him so they could fuck in the back cage. Only the small niggling memory that his husband wore a body cam stopped him from making the attempt.

Tomorrow he would probably wake up and feel nothing more than shame for how he’d been recorded acting. But that was tomorrow. For tonight he had two hands to touch himself with, a soft bed waiting for him to do it in, and the fresh image of Hashirama looking every inch the deliciously fuckable authority figure to help him wear himself out. All he had to do was find his way through the dark first while the floor tilted underneath his feet and his head spun with all the alcohol his brother had fed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, googling what code the police use to indicate a B&E: "Look away, FBI agent, look away."


End file.
